Trickery with Faces
by Miroir Twin
Summary: Why would she expect it to be anyone else? The haunting and paralyzing glow of green eyes could belong to no one but the boy who looked down at her with a cruel, hardened and filthy gaze. Danny/Sam


**Trickery with Faces** – Pitch/Amethyst/Pearl

* * *

Scene: It's lunchtime at Casper High, most of the students are in the cafeteria, eating god-knows-what from the daily menu, the few brave ones that is. Two juniors are still in one of the classrooms though. It seems they're having an argument over something. Danny is trying to persuade Sam into dropping their get together the two and Tucker had planned for the weekend at Sam's house.

"Look Sam, we can do this another weekend, Valerie only has the tickets for this one, and she _really_ wants me to go." He pleads, hand rubbing the back of his neck in his usual gesture of nervousness or frustration.

"Danny, we already made plans for this, weeks ago, Valerie might want you to go with her, but we're your _best_ friends! Did you ever stop to consider the feelings of others for a second? Did you?" Sam stomped her foot down while crossing her arms. It wasn't a very Goth-like thing to do but she had enough of his ditching, this was the fourth time this week.

"I did, we _always_ hang out together, and she already has everything ready, I don't want to let all that go to waste, it's non-refundable." He tried to explain to the seething teen.

"I don't believe you! Next you'll be telling me that Valerie asked you to the Halloween dance in two days and that-"

"Actually Sam…she sort of did." He gulped nervously, waiting for the wave of gothic fury that was going to be unleashed.

"What? But we were supposed to go together!"

"Well…you could go with Tucker; it's not that big of deal, it's just a dance Sam." Danny tried to weasel out of it, not looking the girl in the eyes.

"Tucker is going with Courtney LeBlanceny, Danny." Sam informed him dryly. Outside she was acting like a pissed off friend should have, but inside she felt like complete shit. The guy she had a (so not a crush) crush on, her best friend, was ditching her for the billionth time to go with another girl…_wonderful._

"Well what do you expect me to do? Cancel with Valerie?" The look Sam gave him said, yes, _yes she did_. "Oh, come on, Sam! Can't you stop being so moody about the whole thing and be at least remotely supportive and happy for me instead?"

Sam didn't bother to answer him; she just started putting her forgotten school work into her spider backpack, not wanting to deal with this emotional pain anymore. Danny kept on whining though.

"Saaaamm, please? Creepy please with bat sprinkles and blood on top?"

"…_fine._" She sighed, giving in as usual. She couldn't get in another word before Danny took off for the door with a quick hurried 'thank you' leaving his lips, he didn't want to miss anymore lunch time with Valerie.

She was a lot slower than her ghostly friend, taking her time gathering her things, silently walking out the classroom door. Only Danny could affect her like this. Why'd he have to be so oblivious and hurtful sometimes? A voice from behind Sam stopped her mobility.

"Hey…uh, Sam right?" It was a boy; kind of nerdy looking with side-swept bangs framing his boyish face, a pair of thick rimmed glasses hid most of his face from view. He was a light brunet, she noticed, but the most notable feature was his eyes, they were bright green, with a hint of hazel around the edges. A pulse of nostalgia went through her at the resemblance of a certain phantom's piercing neon gaze.

"Umm, do I know you?" She asked, clueless as to whom this was she was pretty sure she had no friends that wore sweater vests and Harvard styled slacks, though he was pretty cute.

"Well…not exactly, but I'm in two of your classes and also in the same locker bay." He explained while a small smile peeked up on his face.

"Oh sorry, I'm not really good with remembering people."

"That's ok, I'm Raphael. I don't want to sound rude but…" He introduced himself, walking up to her, the Goth waited patiently for the nervous boy to continue.

"But what?" She was curious, and began to walk again towards the cafeteria, gesturing for him to walk with her as he explained.

"Umm, well, I heard you and Danny (that's his name right?) You were talking in the classroom and I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but if you needed someone to go to the dance with, I'd be more than willing." He offered, gauging her reaction to the sudden proposal.

Sam was shocked, looking down in front of her as she walked, not sure of how to take that. It was written on her face obviously, since he quickly tried to explain his motives.

"I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to freak you out or anything! It's just…well I've been in that position before, where my friend ditched and left me without a date." His voice cracked, clearly nervous now, Sam looked up as he explained, noticing the similarity in the way he combed his fingers through his hair when he was flustered the way Danny did. She chuckled at the thought.

"No, it's not that you freaked me out, it's just not every day that a guy willingly comes up to me, let alone talks to me and asks me out." She mumbled, shifting the weight of her bag while they turned the corner. "I'm kinda the resident Goth if you haven't noticed."

"I noticed," Raphael smiled a little in relief. "That's one of the things that I like about you, you're not afraid to be yourself."

"Uh…how much do you know about me exactly?" He's talking like he's known her for a while. She just stared blankly, waiting for his answer as he opened the door for them. The cafeteria was bustling and noisy, they quickly lined up.

"Well, not much, but it's hard not to know a little, you really stand out…_in a good way!_" The brunet added the last part when he realized what he said could be taken in the wrong context.

"Oh, thanks I guess." Sam felt a flutter go through her heart; he was really nice; she smiled warmly, getting a little red in the face.

"You're welcome, so uh…you don't have to answer right away, just give it some thought and-"

Sam glanced quickly at the table where Danny, Valerie and Tucker currently sat. Danny looking googly-eyed at her love rival while she talked animatedly with him and Tuck.

"That won't be necessary Raphael," She interrupted, causing him to get a worried look, she laughed, understanding the expression and meaning.

"I'd be happy to go to the dance with you is what I meant." A smile instantly spread across his face, he was so easy to read.

"Really, are you sure?" His voice was full of excitement, getting quite animated compared to his shy mode a minute before.

"Yes, I'm sure! As long as you're sure that you want to go with the 'freaky Goth chick'."

"I'm absolutely positive!" He exclaimed, stealing a quick kiss on her cheek before she could stop him. Sam felt her pale face heat up, bright red like the colour of her favorite vampire themed bedspread. He apologized instantly, but didn't really look like he meant it, not with the goofy grin plastered on his face anyways.

A crash came from across the cafeteria; someone had bolted up from their seat in a hurry, causing the chair to topple backwards. They turned to the direction of the noise, seeing Tucker and Valerie looking up at a shocked and dumbstruck Danny looking right at the blushing pair. It seemed like he was about to walk over but Tucker grabbed his arm and yanked him back down. Sam didn't really know what to make of his reaction. She told Raphael that she'd talk to him later in their next class together. He agreed cheerfully, a small smile of satisfaction showed when he locked eyes with those of an annoyed and bewildered Danny.

Walking up to the table was a lot more bearable than she thought it would be, aided by the fact that she was in a better mood, had a date for the dance, and had an angry Danny too upset to pay attention to Valerie. Tucker gave a hesitant 'hey Sam' when she sat down, he scanned the faces of his friends, feeling nervous and awkward. Danny just gave her a look, glaring with a pout. _What the heck was his problem?_

"So, Sam…you got a boyfriend by the looks of it." Tucker joked, trying to ease the situation while absentmindedly playing with his PDA.

"He's not my boyfriend Tuck," Sam explained going red again by the accusation. "He's just a guy in our locker bay and two of our classes."

"Mhmm," Tucker smirked. "So him kissing you on the cheek is just a new way to swap notes?"

"He did that on his own." Sam defended herself.

"So, a classmate just kisses you for no reason and you're fine with this because…" The tech nerd left the sentence open for her to fill them in.

"Tucker, can you stop playing twenty questions with Sam?" Valerie spoke up, sighing at him. "She obviously doesn't have to tell anyone why, so just-"

"What do you mean she doesn't have to tell us?" Danny whined interrupting the girl he was currently interested in. "We're her best friends, of course she'll tell us!"

"It's nothing you guys, he was just saying thank you, that's all!" Sam stopped the argument brewing between the (not-a-couple) couple, even if she would love for Danny and Valerie to argue, this wasn't the time or place for it.

"For what?" All three of them questioned in unison, though their expressions were completely different from each other; Danny was irritated, Valerie was bystander curious, and Tucker was confused.

"For…uh, agreeing to go to the dance with him." She admitted, embarrassed at saying it out loud.

"_What?"_ Danny's voice came out one decibel too high. "Why would you agree to that?"

"Cause he's nice and I didn't have someone to go with," Sam reminded him. "Both you and Tucker have dates, remember?"

"That doesn't mean you couldn't go with us Sam, do you want a repeat of the Gregor incident?"

"Dude, relax, he's just a kid from our class." Tucker butt in.

"Yeah, relax Danny, he seems nice." Valerie agreed.

Danny sighed, irritated that the two were taking it so lightly. Yeah that's what happened last time, a guy that was _just _a fellow student turned out to be a fake and phony, also a complete womanizer, and this kid looks like a complete tool and dickhead.

"_His friends probably made him do it on a dare_." He sourly and offhandedly suggested, glancing away from the glares of his friends and girlfriend.

"**Dude.**" Tucker gave him 'the look', the one that silently told the receiver that they were acting like a jackass. Sam ignored Danny's attempt at raining on her parade, taking out her orange, blueberry and tofu salad to eat in quiet peace. Valerie tried to be casual about the awkwardness that radiated from everyone, getting up to leave; she had to hand in her biology report before gym class started and Mr. Ferguson left for the day.

"See you after school then?" She gave her grouchy boyfriend a small peck to brighten his mood, earning a shy blush from the now happy boy.

"You're not going to gym class?" He asked a little daze in his eyes, completely unaware of the twitch of sadness on Sam's face and Tucker's fidgeting.

"No, I have some things to take care of," She squeezed his bigger hand in assurance before jogging out of the cafeteria, waving goodbye. "My shift ends at 7 though!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, finally got this typed up and uploaded. I started this chapter like back in December but never got it finished until recently. XB I understand that it's starting out to be the typical DannyxSam fic where there's a new boy introduced to give a reason for Danny to suddenly be all interested in Sam, but I prefer it that way, I like taking ordinary plots and slowly twisting them to make them extraordinary, that's half the fun of writing fanfiction.

I've based this fic off another one I read a long time ago, it really stuck with me but I didn't like the ending so much, I felt that it was a cope out to all the issues and horrors that went on during the story. I don't want to mention the name here cause I don't really wanna spoil anything for this fic, but if you want to know what it is sooooo badly, then PM me and I'll tell you.


End file.
